galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Protean Energy
There are two known types of Protean Energy, Astral and Nether. Astral is the energy of life and creation, while Nether is the energy of destruction and death. Virtually everything is in some way aligned to either of these, however there are the occasional beings with neutral alignment, which have neither energy for unknown reasons. Three of these clouds have been found so far in the Ceros Galaxy. The Nether Cloud was discovered in late 2167 by the Trayn, while one of the Astral Clouds was discovered earlier by the Corrundians. Another Astral Cloud was discovered more recently by the Numican Alliance. Protean energy can positively or negatively effect anything it contacts, but it varies drastically each time. Protean energy has been found to compose small parts of the DNA of some races, its effects seem to typically affect their ascendant alignments, but earlier, they affect the outcome of direct contact and tolerance to either energy. A Nether aligned race would be able to survive moderate dosages of Nether contact, and vice versa for Astral. The energy from opposite alignment is, however, extremely dangerous. The two energy alignments also can decrease risk of working with systems and tools of said alignment. Neutral races have no preference to either as a result of having neither energy within their DNA, and can survive extremely low doses of both. However, these races may not take an ascended form without extreme technological aid, and will take on one of the two energies in the case they do so. Types Nether Energy Nether tends to destroy, damage, or harm in some way anything that contacts it, making it useful for weapons if it ever is contained (As in far from now), it can destroy ships even in hyperspace, so it is highly recommended against trying to travel anywhere near where a Nether Energy Cloud is located. It also however can cause an unknown reaction in the metals that make up a vessel, making it stronger via unknown means, anything that is touched by this effect is referred to as Nether-Forged. Astral Energy Astral energy, being the legendary force of creation that has been mass utilized for a long time by many universes, and countless races, (the Terg most specifically among the currently known races), is one of the greatest tools that has ever been encountered. Astral energy has the ability to create, but is far harder to control in useful manners that are offensive, typically being used to create new materials or making armor stronger via a repair from creation. Its use in repair systems is not unheard of due to its effectiveness at such, and the fact it doesn't need existing matter to do so. Forms Solid Both Astral and Nether energy have histories of being used intensively as solid objects, though it is unknown how they condensed into normally crystaline solids. They are both extremely durable, but typically have differing effects upon contact with normal matter. Astral can repair an object it strikes, while Nether destroys it. Curiously enough, both are able to induce fatal poisoning despite Astral Energy being considered a force of life to some. Liquid Fluidic form protean energy is a very rare sight, with very little known about it. What is known pertains only to astral, as liquid nether has only been seen once, and very little research was conducted into it. Liquid astral energy is able to be used for few recorded purposes by the Terg. Theories on the matter relate to the possiblity of using this medically to extend life or quickly heal an individual. Gas/Energy Both forms of protean energy most typically manifest as gaseous entities. This form is usually intangible to most objects, but is able to be used for power generation by any race with the knowledge of how to do so. It can be used easily for repair systems as well. Category:Lore Category:GCv2 Category:GCv1